For illumination applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed. For instance, relative to incandescent lights, light emitting diodes typically have different electrical characteristics that warrant different dimming approaches.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for technology to manage illumination produced by one or more light emitting diodes. Need exists for technology to dim a light emitting diode, so that a user can adjust output of a light emitting diode to provide a desired level of illumination. Need further exists for fine adjustment of a light emitting diode's light output across a wide range of intensities. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.